


Peaches and Whiskers

by Anne-Li (Anneli)



Category: From Eroica with Love
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was done to the image on the From Eroica With Love puzzle where, yes, "someone" appears to have drawn glasses and whiskers on someone else's wanted poster …A picture is up on my webpage, both in the story itself and in the gallery of Eroica things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches and Whiskers

The scent that wafted in from behind him was unmistakable: the rich, flowery smell of peaches. Considering that he should be alone in the office at this time of night and that the NATO janitors and guards stayed well away from his and the Alphabet's room, he didn't waste time on guessing. Still, he would take no chances, but readied his Magnum under the desk before turning around. He aimed, point-blank, at the intruder, who – of course – took no notice whatsoever.

Cornflower blue eyes for once ignored him entirely. Instead they stared in horror at the poster Klaus had previously rested his well-polished shoes on. A poster which bore a distinct likeness to the uninvited midnight guest.

"You drew glasses on my wanted poster!" Dorian accused, sounding affronted. "And whiskers!"

THE END


End file.
